


breaking down the barricades

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Levi is a doctor, M/M, cop/doctor au, gets a bit steamy lads, kind of cliff hanger, might make a second part to this ???, nico is a cop, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi shrugs. "I don't know. Everyone thinks I should be doing general, or pediatrics, but I want trauma. I want to be the first line of care for those who are in desperate need. You never know what is going to come through those ER doors, and I think that is what draws me to it. It's the excitement, the fear, the rush of it all.""Huh," Nico hums. "I can see you in trauma. I think you'll be amazing. I know you'll be amazing."-AKA the cop/doctor AU no one asked for
Relationships: Nico Kim & Atticus Lincoln, Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	breaking down the barricades

**Author's Note:**

> this was like, solid 4 day process of writing this and i STILL feel like something is missing, but it was getting long as it is. maybe if people enjoy this, i'll have to make another part? i've left it on a sort of cliffhanger where i could do that? let me know once you've finished!!!
> 
> big shoutout to the person who read through this and helped me sort out all the bumps! very much appreciated!

"I should have seen it coming."

The injured woman fiddles with the fabric of her ripped, bloody cardigan. She lets out a sigh as she lets it go, turning her attention to the officer sitting next to her. The ride in the back of the ambulance isn't exactly comfortable, nor is it smooth, but at least it's warm. After all, it wasn't Nico's first ride in the back of the rig, and it sure wouldn't be his last either.

He grins a little, steadying himself as the ambulance slows and turns into the ambulance bay of the hospital. The paramedic in the back with them stands, readying himself to get the patient out and seen to as fast as possible.

"It isn't your fault," Nico reminds the patient, as the look of guilt crosses her face again. She manages to smile for a second or two, before the ambulance doors are swung open and the sun floods in, revealing a small crowd of doctors.

Nico stands as the paramedic jumps out, informing the doctors with all needed information as they wheel her out, Nico following close behind. It takes a small jog for Nico to keep up with the pace of the doctors, but he doesn't fall behind.

"Is there anything else we should know?" one of the doctor's questions, looking between the paramedic and Nico as she waits for an answer. She checks the reactiveness of the patient's eyes and concludes that there isn't a serious head injury, and turns back to the two men.

"The knife she was attacked with was coated with rust," Nico speaks up, and the doctor nods as she takes it in. She checks the laceration just above the woman's left brow, cleans it with a gauze, and thanks the two of them before dismissing them.

Nico lifts his hand as a small gesture to say goodbye to the woman, who shoots him a thankful smile back as he disappears around the corner of the trauma room. He pulls his phone from his pocket, not looking where he is going, to let his partner know that the patient was fine and that he needed a lift back to the station.

He decides that while he waits, he deserves a coffee. After all, he'd already been working eight hours, what harm could a coffee do? A quick glance upwards lets Nico know that the cafeteria is not far, so he picks up the pace, needing to get some fuel in him before the next job gets called in.

The warm smell of food, mixed with the scent of coffee, leads him the rest of the way. Thankfully, there aren't many people sitting around, so he grabs what he wants and takes a seat in the corner, on the empty table by the window.

The sun manages to leak through the blinds just enough to keep Nico warm as he checks for an update from his partner. According to the new text on his screen, they were still busy at the scene, and would be for a while. Nico guessed that would be the answer before he'd even got the text. He sighs, and takes a sip from his coffee. Absolute bliss.

Sometimes, Nico wishes he could stay on the scene, work things out and catch the criminal. He understands that his station is just trying to protect him, since his last injury. He was still very much healing, and his shoulder was sure taking it's time to get better. It frustrates him more than he cares to admit, but he does quite enjoy getting to escort patients.

He slumps back in his chair and rolls his left shoulder back, wincing a little at the ache that makes itself known. Maybe he shouldn't have attempted to stop the criminal. His attempts had been in vain, anyway. He'd gotten away. At least the woman was fine, that much kept Nico from feeling so guilty.

"Well, if it isn't Officer Kim!"

A familiar voice calls out to him. He turns his attention to the direction the voice came in, smiling once he lays his eyes on his friend.

"You've seen better days," Nico quips as he stands from his seat, feet of the chair scraping against the cafeteria floor. It makes Nico cringe a little bit, but he ignores it. He steps to the side as his friend arrives at the table, greeting him with a small hug.

They sit, making themselves comfortable at the table.

"How's your shoulder doing?"

"Ah, it's been better. A little sore today-"

"Please tell me you didn't try to take anyone down today."

Nico taps his fingers against the tabletop, unable to lie.

"Link, it's not like I'm trying to hurt myself. I have a job to do," he slumps back in his chair, a slight frown tugging at his lips. Link knows how much it's affected Nico, being unable to properly do his job. Even if Nico won't admit it, Link can see it in the way he acts. Body language can be a huge giveaway.

Link leans forward on the table, arms crossed underneath him. "If you hurt yourself before you're fully healed, you'll be out of that job. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

Nico grumbles as a reply, reaching forward to grab the sandwich he'd bought. Link lets himself grin, knowing that this time, he won. Deep down he knows it won't last, that Nico will injure himself further, ending up back at square one; but for now, he's won, and that pleases him.

-

"Does that feel any better?"

Nico rolls his shoulder back, and for once, it doesn't hurt. He nods, a grin spreading across his lips as he moves his shoulder about more. Link sports a pleased grin as he takes a step back, watching Nico move about without pain. It won't last but for now, Nico can get on for the rest of his day with minimal pain.

"You're a miracle worker," Nico sounds relieved, grabbing his shirt from beside him. Link brushes off the compliment and leans on the countertop, grabbing some paper and a pen to write some notes for Nico. Nico shuffles himself to the edge of the bed, fiddling with the shirt in his hands.

For a moment, it takes him back to the day he got injured, to the day that possibly changed his life forever. He doesn't regret what he did, though. He may have gotten hurt, but at least the little girl lived.

A small knock on the door catches both their attentions, the door clicking open just moments later. It reveals a timid looking doctor, who looks a little nervous to be there, and he keeps his eyes off of Nico as much as he can.

Nico, on the other hand.

"Ah, Schmitt, there you are!" Link greets him, making his way over to the smaller doctor to take the armful of supplies he is struggling to carry. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

"I think so," he replies, voice small. Nico stays sat on the bed, watching. There is something about this doctor that intrigues Nico. He isn't exactly sure why.

Link checks through everything he'd brought, double-checking once he's finished. Then, he smiles, reaching out a hand to pat the other doctor's shoulder. The strength of the pat takes the other doctor by surprise. Nico can't help but chuckle.

Link raises a brow as he looks at Nico, who is still sitting on the bed, shirtless of all things. Then, his look shifts from confused to mischievous, and Nico knows what is coming.

"Schmitt, meet Nico. He's the guy I was telling you about, the one who hurt his shoulder and refuses to listen to doctor advice?" Link can feel Nico's scowl on him, but doesn't give in.

"You should really listen to him," he speaks up, and Nico's scowl drops. His tone drips with sass, despite his shy nature. He turns his attention to the smaller doctor - Schmitt, if he remembers correctly - and listens. "I've seen some serious damage done to cops who didn't listen after an injury."

Nico glances down at the shirt in his hands, remembering that he was currently shirtless. He slips it back on and stands from the bed, running his hands over his uniform to straighten out the wrinkles.

Link hands him a slip of paper, along with a support and a sling. Nico looks at it, confused.

"Use this when your shoulder is in pain. It will help, trust me."

"Thank you," it's genuine, and Nico makes sure he'll use it. His phone buzzes in his back pocket and he promptly pulls it out, checking the text. "Ah, my partner will be here soon. I have to rush off."

Link holds out a hand, stopping Nico from going anywhere. Nico sighs sharply, rolling his eyes as he takes a single step back.

"I'm serious, Nico. Any more stress to that injury and you could be out."

Nico just nods and pushes Link's hand away, rushing out of the room. He was ready to leave that hospital, to get home and relax after a rough day. He didn't need to be lectured, or told that his injury wasn't healing. He didn't need to be told what to do.

At least, that is what he believed.

-

Nico finds himself at the hospital the next day, with another patient. He hopes Link won't be there, because he wants to avoid another lecture at all costs. Especially after dealing with this patient.

There had only been a couple of times where Nico had genuinely lost his temper with someone he was dealing with. This guy just added to his collection. He was still trying to cool off and an hour had already passed.

Even his partner for the night was struggling to keep his calm, with all the ranting and raving coming from the guy currently cuffed beside them.

He waits by the patient's bedside, ignoring the constant insults from beside him, trying his best not to snap again. The insults didn't bother him too much. As a police officer, insults were normal, and they came in all forms.

"You just going to stand there and act like I don't exist?" the guy spits, trying his best to escape the cuffs.

Nico stays put, keeping up his best poker face.

The guy fights his cuffs even more, getting more and more irritated as the time passes by. Eventually, a small group of doctors comes to see them, and Nico could not be more pleased.

"Is this John Ritchie?" one of the doctors asks, and Nico recognizes her as Amelia, chief of Neuro. Link had mentioned her once or twice, pointed her out to him. Seems someone has a crush.

"What's it to you?" he snarls, and Amelia doesn't flinch. She glances at Nico, and he nods, confirming the patient's name.

"Right," she mumbles, and taps the chart in her hands, checking over the information she already has. "Head injury after a fight at a party. Any dizziness, nausea?"

John doesn't answer. Amelia stares at him, hoping for an answer of some sort, whether it be physical or verbal. The stand-off lasts a mere second, and neither of them break. She turns to one of the doctors behind her, handing her the chart.

"Send him up to get a CT, report back to me with any findings, and get him a room where he won't disturb anyone else."

Nico sighs to himself, glancing at his partner standing on the other side of the bed, both of them sharing a knowing look. Wasn't the first time they'd seen a beer bottle smashed over the head, wouldn't be the last.

The group of doctors disperses as they rush off to book scans and find rooms. Nico glances around the ER, bored out of his mind, not wanting to stand around any longer. John had finally gone quiet, and Nico was thankful beyond belief.

He taps his foot against the ground, fingers tapping against his leg as he continues to look around, taking in the ER around him. It's when he spots a familiar face at the nurses' desk, that he doesn't mind being stuck in the ER so much. He keeps an eye on the familiar doctor, until his partner clears his throat and catches his attention back.

"Seems you have some things to sort out," he comments, and Nico lifts a brow. It takes a second to click. He nods, finding himself smiling a little. His partner smiles back and signals for him to go, that he will be fine by himself, and Nico is quick to rush off to the nurses' desk.

He strides over to the desk and rests his arms on the surface, letting out a sigh. He glances out the corner of his eye at the doctor beside him, seeing that he is busy with the chart on the desk in front of him.

He clears his throat, which just happens to catch his attention.

Nico takes this as his chance and turns to face him, a somewhat confident smirk slapped across his face. It's met with a raised brow and silence.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Nico asks, leaning his hip against the station.

"Updating this chart. Do I know you?"

It takes Nico by surprise, and he won't admit that it hurts him a little, but he doesn't let that faze him. If he was going to flirt with this cute doctor, then he was going to do it to the best of his damn abilities.

"You don't remember me? Nico, from yesterday? I was with Link."

"Oh, the cop!"

"Yeah, that's me," Nico shifts his weight to his other foot. "I never caught your name yesterday."

"Didn't throw it," he places the chart down and crosses his arms over his chest. "but it's Levi. Levi Schmitt."

Nico smiles. Levi, it suits him. It really suits him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Levi," Nico stands up straight, glancing back over to where his partner was  standing, seeing that they had now left. His grin falters a little, knowing that he should probably go and find them. "So, I was-"

Levi's pager interrupts Nico, and he can't help but groan in frustration. Typical.

"I have to go."

Before Nico can say anything, Levi is rushing out of the ER to where he needs to be. It leaves Nico alone and disappointed. He purses his lips together as he leans his arms against the desk, tapping his fingers against his arm.

This isn't going to be as easy as he thought.

-

A few days passed and Nico could not get Levi out of his mind. He makes it his goal to talk to him, to actually get a conversation out of him, and he'll do that anyway he can.

Nico has just gotten off his shift when he decides that he'll visit the hospital. To see Link, that is. Yeah, his shoulder was bothering him. That is the reason he is going. Totally.

It takes him ten minutes to get there, and it takes all of about thirty seconds from when he gets out  of his car to enter the hospital. It's not like he is in a rush or anything. He makes his way through the hospital to where he believes Link should be, hoping that he would possibly be there.

He makes sure to keep a sharp eye when he walks around, watching the faces of multiple people pass him by. He arrives on the fourth floor and heads straight to the nurse's station, to see if they could possibly help him locate Link.

Nico rounds the corner in a rush, only just missing the person he almost knocks down. He apologizes before continuing on his journey, hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers. As he approaches the desk, he actually does manage to bump into someone.

"I am so sorry," he promptly apologizes, helping the person steady themselves. Once the adrenaline wears off and all is back to normal speed, he realizes that he's managed to bump directly into Levi.

Levi looks absolutely less than impressed; in fact, he looks thoroughly pissed. Nico clears his throat as he folds his arms across his chest, scuffing his shoe against the floor, a sense of guilt about him.

"Nice to see that the cops are still shoving people about."

"Levi, I didn't-"

"Yeah, I know," he sounds a little calmer than before, but a hint of irritation still resonates in his tone. It helps Nico relax just that little bit.

Levi places his hands in the pocket of his lab coat and looks up at Nico, expecting something from him. It takes Nico a second to snap back into reality and actually muster up something to say.

"Uh, you haven't seen Link, have you?" he questions, and Levi lifts his shoulders in a shrug. Nico sighs. Great.

"Last I heard, he was in surgery. He won't be out for a while. Do you need anything?"

Nico hesitates for a moment, shifting his weight as he glances around. There isn't any real reason he's here; sure, he'd put it down to his shoulder, but that isn't the truth.

Levi raises a brow as he waits.

"My shoulder," Nico blurts out, forcing a weird sort of smile as he gestures to the body part. "It's irritating me again."

"Oh," Levi mutters. Nico just nods in agreement. The awkwardness in the air between them is almost unbearable. "I can let him know that you were here, if you want?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, no. I'll just text him later."

"Alright then. I have to go check on a patient of mine, so I better-"

"Wait, before you go," Nico holds out his arm, stopping Levi from going anywhere. Levi glances down at Nico's hand, before looking back up at him with a questioning look. "Can I get your number? You seem pretty cool and Link seems to like you, so I thought-"

"Sure," Levi stops Nico before he can ramble on anymore, and there is a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Nico lets himself breathe as he smiles too, pulling his phone from his back pocket. He hands it over to Levi and watches as he types his number in, feeling somewhat accomplished. Levi hands his phone back just a couple of moments later.

"Thanks," Nico puts his phone back in his pocket, biting down on his lower lip to try to conceal his grin. "I'll text you later."

"Sure thing. Look, I really have to go now."

"Okay," there is a hint of sadness about his tone, but not enough that Levi can pick up on it. "See you around."

"Yeah, you too."

Levi takes a few steps back before he turns, leaving Nico to himself. Nico heads off just moments later, smiling proudly to himself.

He'll be sure to tell Link about this later.

-

Nico and Link sit in the corner of Joe's bar, each with their own drink. It's a crowded night and the music mixes in with the conversation happening around them. They've both come from some pretty tough shifts, and of course, Link had suggested they go for drinks. How could Nico refuse?

The table is just far enough in the corner that they are out of the way from all the drunk people, but close enough to the bar to get more drinks if they were needed. Nico is thankful he has a day off tomorrow, as he knows if Link offers up shots, he can't deny them.

Nico takes a sip from his drink and leans back in his seat, letting himself relax for the first time that day. Link seems off in his own world, and Nico can't blame him.

"You okay?" Nico questions, and Link just shrugs in response.

"I asked Amelia out for dinner."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Link laughs about it, though Nico knows better. "Got rejected, pretty hard."

Nico can't contain his chuckle and turns his face to hide from Link. Link sees right through him and smacks Nico's arm, which only makes him laugh harder. Soon enough, Link is laughing with him. It feels good to let it all out.

"Levi said you were in the hospital the other day," Link brings up, taking a swig of his drink. Nico nods and taps his fingers against the neck of his bottle. "Your shoulder playing up?"

He shakes his head. "That's what I told him."

"Oh?" he lifts a brow, head cocked to the side slightly.

Nico stays silent, keeping to himself. He keeps his gaze away from Link, watching the crowd of people weave in and out of one another, laughing and chatting away. The door opens, letting in a cold breeze, and Nico turns his attention to the group walking in. They all wear thick coats, which are shed off as soon as they enter.

"Oh," Link suddenly realizes, and a cheeky smirk forms. Nico isn't going to deny it, nor will he confirm Link's suspicions. He takes another sip of his drink and shrugs. "You like Schmitt!"

"No," he shakes his head, scrunching his nose up. "No, I don't. I think he's cute and all, but I don't know him. I've barely talked to him. It doesn't seem like he's very interested in being friends with me."

Link laughs abruptly, which almost makes Nico jump out of his skin.

"Trust me, he likes you," Link explains, leaning on the table. Nico copies him, wanting to know more. "I think he's just scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

Link shrugs. "I don't know. Being hurt? Being humiliated?"

"Oh."

"Maybe he's scared of you cuffing him to the bed and forgetting where you put the keys."

"First of all," Nico points a finger in Link's face, who's trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. "Shut the fuck up."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Link leans back into his seat, proud of his little comment. The smirk doesn't leave his face for a while.

They chat for a good hour, about life, and work, and everything in between. It's been a while since they've been able to catch up like this. Work and life just happened to get in the way of everything.

The people in the bar start to quiet down and leave one by one, which leaves a nice atmosphere for the last part of the night. Not too rowdy, but not too quiet either. The two of them are chatting away when the door opens once more. Nico's attention is instantly snatched away when he sees Levi, joking around with a bunch of his colleagues.

Link is still chatting away, unaware that his friend is no longer listening, and is in fact fixated on the cute doctor across the room from them. He watches as Levi's group sits at a table, still chatting between one another. He watches how Levi laughs, how he gets excited and his eyes light up, and how he listens intently to each one of his friends.

It's only when Link snaps his fingers in front of his face that he realizes he's been staring at Levi for the last minute or so.

"Earth to Kim, are you there?" he quips, clicking his fingers a few more times. Nico scowls and smacks his hand away, turning his attention back to Levi, who is now standing at the bar.

Nico sighs, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, as he watches on in some sort of trance-like state.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him? Offer to buy him a drink, ask him out."

"Not a chance."

"Whimp," Link comments, and stands abruptly from his chair. Nico wonders what he is doing, brows knitted together in question. Before Nico can speak up and ask what the hell he's doing, Link is striding across the room, over to the bar.

Nico knows what he is going to do, and debates darting out the back door or hiding in the toilets. He contemplates just disappearing completely, if he's being honest. Maybe if he starts to sneak away now, he can make it.

But it's too late. Link is already chatting away to Levi at the bar, and they keep glancing back at Nico. He acts as if he knows that nothing is happening, but it feels like he's under interrogation. He sips anxiously at his drink, waiting for something to happen. He's waiting for something bad, something good, just something.

Anything.

It's only a couple of moments later that the seat opposite is retaken, except it’s not Link that is sat with him. It's Levi.

Nico almost chokes on his drink when he realizes, and it makes Levi laugh. He wipes away the drop of liquid from his chin with the back of the hand, mentally hitting himself for acting like such a fool; and Nico thinks that Levi's laugh is one of the most beautiful things he has heard in a while. He regains himself and places down his bottle on the table, hands clasped together as he rests them on the table.

"Link said you wanted to talk to me."

"He did?" Nico mutters, and Levi looks a little confused. Nico raises his brows and his eyes widen a little as he realizes. "Oh, yeah, I did. I do."

"What about?"

"Well, uh," Nico stumbles over his words, reaching for the right thing to say. Levi waits patiently as he watches Nico struggle, and he finds it somewhat endearing. "I wanted to know if you'd like to grab a drink sometime? You know, just us. Alone. I know we don't know each other that well but-"

Nico feels like his face is flushed and he hopes it isn't too visible. He thanks the dim lighting of the bar. Levi seems taken back for a second, before his expression melts into a soft, shy smile. He nods, leaning his arms on the table.

"I'd love that," his facial features look so gentle in the dim lighting of the bar, and Nico can't help but study him for a second or two. He looks exhausted, and Nico can't blame him. He feels the exact same way.

"Great, that's great!" Nico says, full of excitement. It makes Levi grin even harder, and for a moment, Nico feels as if he's on cloud nine. "I'll text you to arrange a time, if that's okay? I don't want to keep you from your friends."

Levi nods and smiles fondly, standing from his seat as he spots Link walking back over. He and Link share a small smile before Levi waves a little goodbye to Nico. Link sits back in his seat, wearing a proud smirk, arms folded across his chest.

"Well?"

"You ever do that again, and I kill you," Nico can't hide his grin and he takes a sip from his drink. They share a moments laughter, before falling back into routine conversation.

-

The next few months seem to pass in a blur. Nico and Levi grow closer as they talk more, becoming good friends. Nico uses every excuse in his book to hang around the hospital in hopes he can catch a moment with Levi.

In their spare time, they spend it with one another. They learn each other's interests, weird quirks, their secrets. Levi learns that Nico likes to spend his time off playing video games, using the time to destress from the troubles his job brings. He likes to work out, which is no surprise to Levi, considering how Nico looks. He is also a massive dog person, and has a major soft spot for his station's dog, who is named Custard.

Nico learns that Levi is a massive nerd. All things Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, Dungeons and Dragons, it all interests him. Nico never quite gets the hang of DnD, no matter how many times Levi explains it to him. He learns that Levi likes to study, that it calms him down. He also learns that Levi wants to specialize in Trauma, even though everyone keeps saying he should work in Peds. Nico also learns that Levi doesn't hide his emotions, which is the complete opposite to him.

It hasn't been all fun and games, though. They've butted heads a couple of times, disagreed and been unable to solve it, unable to talk to one another. It's taken advice from other people for them to even talk to one another again. In the end, they always come back to each other, and it's a case of forgiving and forgetting.

Well, not always forgetting.

Nico climbs out of the car, his partner for the night, Aida, following close behind him. They've been called for a break-in, with a potentially dangerous suspect inside. The house is surrounded, red and blue lights illuminating the dark streets around them. Some of the neighbors have come out, dressed in their robes and pajamas, to take a glimpse at what is happening.

Paramedics arrive on scene, in case of injury. They stay put, letting the cops deal with what they need to do.

"This is the fifth break-in this week," Aida comments, keeping her voice hushed, staying behind Nico as they walk over to meet the chief. "Do you think it's the same guy?"

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Nico grumbles. It just doesn't seem to stop, and Nico can't stand to find another person bleeding out on the floor. He can't stand having the blood of another person on his hands. Not tonight, not again.

Nico greets the chief as they reach him, ready to be briefed on the situation ahead of them. Aida stands just behind him, keeping an eye out for any activity that they may have to jump headfirst into. Aida had always been weirdly good at judging situations, and picking up every little detail there is to find.

"It seems to be the same guy that has done the past five, it's the same pattern. So far, we haven't found any casualties, but that could change. There are people inside the house and as far as we know, he is too. We have to approach with caution."

"Understood," Nico nods, taking a glance towards the house. The lights are off inside, making it difficult to detect any sort of movement. It's unknown if the guy is armed this time, and if so, with what weapon. From the past few casualties, the weapon of choice had changed.

Nico turns to Aida, who's intently staring at the house, watching like a hawk.

"Aida-"

"I don't want any heroics from you, okay? This guy is dangerous. You could get hurt."

"So could the people still trapped in that house."

"I know," she sighs, and she breaks contact from the house. She looks up at Nico, a solemn look to her. He matches that same look, because he knows it's happened too often recently. They can't afford to lose anyone else this week. People are starting to panic that they may be the next victim.

It's tonight, or never.

The chief calls the current officers over to him, so he can discuss the plan of action. For the chief to be called out, it must be a pretty serious crime, and they all know and understand that. It only makes things a whole lot tenser. Nico and Aida make their way over, joined by a couple other officers.

"This guy is potentially armed and very dangerous, you all understand that. The plan of action is to surround from all sides. Marco, you will be with Tess and John, and you will take the front of the house," he instructs, and they nod.

"Yes, sir."

"Daphne, Eric, you take the left side. Cathrine, Jade, you take the right. Which leaves Nico and Aida to patrol the back of the house."

"Understood."

"I don't want to see any heroics from any of you," his voice changes from stern, to a sort of concern, like a father to his children. "This man is dangerous, and we cannot afford to have any of you injured. Do not put yourself at risk, do not get yourself killed, just in the hopes of saving another life. I understand how hard it can be, but our priority right now is to get this bastard and get him locked up. Now, go. Be safe."

The group disbands and prepares to surround the house. Bulletproof vests, tasers, guns, whatever they need to protect themselves. They know the danger they were putting themselves in.

Once ready, Nico and Aida make their way to the back of the house, where the porch light is on, closed curtains obstructing the view into the house. They make sure the garden is clear before readying themselves, in case the guy decides to flee out of the back.

"I have a weird feeling about this, Nico," Aida admits, and Nico can only hum in agreement. "I feel like we're being watched."

"We may be," Nico agrees, and keeps a sharp eye out. "Don't freak out, Aida. You got this."

She lets herself smile, knowing that she has a great partner working beside her. It's quiet as they wait, the faint flashing of red and blue lights still illuminating from the front of the house. It feels eerie, and strange, and Nico can't seem to shake this weird feeling, and neither can Aida.

Aida frowns and turns to look at Nico; a sound resonates from the house, like some sort of shuffling feet, and a window opening. They don't realize what is going on, until they hear the click of a gun being readied, and by then it's too late to run.

A shot is fired, the sound ringing through the house and the street. The neighbors gasp as they hear it, a few letting out little screams of fear. Aida drops to the ground as she cries out in pain, clutching her right side. She whines, a searing pain coursing through her body as she holds her fresh wound, in hopes she doesn't bleed out.

Nico darts over to her as he hears the front door being kicked in. Another shot is fired, just as he covers Aida. He needs to get her out as soon as possible, as she needs to be treated. Another shot, then a second, then it goes quiet. As soon as it goes quiet, Nico manages to get Aida to her feet, and helps carry her to the paramedics waiting on standby. As he hands her over, he watches a family run out the front door, the mother carrying a toddler in her arms. They seem okay, and a wave of relief washes over him, knowing that they have likely apprehended the shooter.

He turns his attention back to Aida, who is getting seen to in the rig, and he climbs in the back to join her. He sits down beside her, making sure that she is okay. Thankfully, the bullet only grazed her side; luck is really on her side tonight.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nico asks, grasping Aida's hand in his own. He gives it a squeeze, and manages to force a smile. She squeezes it back, but mostly because the paramedic cleans her wound and it stings.

"Been better," she winces, glancing down at the would on her side. It will need stitches for sure, but she got lucky. "I've had cramps more painful than this."

Nico chuckles and sits back in the seat he's in as the paramedic closes the doors, so they can get Aida to the hospital. Nico is glad that Aida only got grazed, and that everyone else managed to get out safely. He feels a sense of accomplishment as he lets his head lean back, taking in a deep breath.

It isn't a long ride to the hospital, and they get there even quicker with the lights on. They're rushed out and into the ER, where the doctors are waiting to help fix up Aida.

Nico follows in behind her, but gets stopped, not being allowed into the trauma room. He lets out a sigh, lips pursed as he paces outside the room. He knows Aida is fine, but he's also terrified there could be something underlying that the paramedics didn't catch.

Multiple shots had been fired, they were bound to have hit more than once.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here?"

A familiar, and thankfully calming voice snaps him back, and he finally catches his breath, his lungs kicking into action. He crosses his arms over his stomach as Levi walks over, concern plastered all over his face. As he reaches Nico's side, he looks into the trauma bay, seeing another officer being treated for wounds. He puts two and two together.

"Is that your partner?" he asks, watching as they work around her. Nico swallows down the lump forming in his throat and nods.

"Yeah, her name's Aida."

"She seems nice," Levi comments, and Nico nods again. "Maybe you shouldn't be watching this. Did you get hurt? Do you need to get checked over?"

"Levi, I'm fine."

"Not according to the blood dripping down your arm. Is that yours?"

Nico pauses and looks at his arm. Levi was right, there was blood dripping from it, continuously. He hadn't even noticed. When had it started? He holds his other hand under his arm, making sure not to spill any more blood on the hospital floor. It's only then he begins to feel the searing pain course through his arm. He can't be dealing with another injury. He can't lose his job.

Levi places a hand on Nico's back, silently guiding him to a spare room, so he can get cleaned up and stitched up in private.

Levi invites him to sit on the bed, so that he can get him fixed up as quickly as he can so he can get back to Aida. Nico sits and continues to watch the blood dripping from his arm. Levi fiddles around with some things, getting the equipment he needs.

"Can you take your shirt off, please?" Levi asks as he prepares the equipment, and Nico complies. He manages to get it off, and it's only then he sees how blood soaked his shirt is. It's somewhat heavy. He places it on the bed next to him, and the blood catches in the light. It almost makes Nico's stomach churn.

Levi snaps some gloves on and turns back to Nico, standing behind him to check out the damage done. He cautiously examines the wound, located on the back of Nico's right shoulder, which makes Nico wince and flinch away from Levi's touch.

"Sorry," Levi apologizes, and Nico hums in response. He relaxes as much as he can so Levi can finish what he needs to do.

It's quiet between them as Levi cleans around the wound, and Nico tries his hardest not to flinch. He groans a few times and Levi always stops, only starting again when Nico relaxes. He's thankful for that.

"You'll need stitches," Levi informs, throwing away the last piece of gauze.

"Ouch," Nico grumbles. He looks down at his hands, dried blood stuck in every little crevice. He can't tell whether it's his or Aida's. He lets out a deep sigh as he stretches his back out, Levi readying the stitches. "Will it hurt?"

"The local anesthetic will," Levi won't lie. "But it should stop the sting of the stitches. After it wears off, of course, it will hurt again. You need to keep it clean and dry for a while afterwards, okay?"

Nico nods and Levi proceeds with the stitches, readying the injection.

"You're lucky it isn't your other shoulder," Levi mentions. Something about bringing up the shoulder injury is enough to cause Nico to tense up. "Is there a story behind that injury? You've never told me."

Nico lets out a heavy sigh. "Just a bad job, that's all."

The air is tense and heavy around them. Nico hasn't ever talked about his injury with anyone other than Link, and it isn't an easy subject for him to think about. It isn't exactly something he enjoys reminiscing about.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, then I'll listen."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It's done and over with in just fifteen minutes. It was uncomfortable and Nico sure as hell wouldn't want to go through it again, but he's thankful that Levi was the one treating him. Levi admires his work, surprised at how neat he got the stitches. It was great that Nico didn't move about much, either. Big help. 

He makes sure to clean up all the blood across Nico's shoulder, arm, and back. It takes a minute or two, and a handful of gauze, but he gets it done. Nico sits and waits as Levi works his magic.

After he's done and cleaned up everything, he turns his attention back to Nico.

"Thank you, for that. I hadn't even realized I'd been shot."

"It's no problem. It was probably the adrenaline. You'll have to rest as much as possible over the next week or so, as it shouldn't take too long to heal, as it's only minor."

Nico looks back down at his hands, at the dried blood, and he watches how it cracks and moves as he moves his hand about. Levi watches and places a comforting hand on Nico's forearm, which stops him from focusing so much on the blood. He turns back to the counter and grabs a gauze, wetting it with warm water, before he turns back to Nico.

"Here," Levi takes Nico's arm, holding it out so he can clean the last of the remaining blood off. He takes it slow, making sure he picks up every bit that paints Nico's skin. He turns his arm over, palm facing up, to get the last remaining bit on his hand. After he's done, he gets a clean gauze, and repeats the process on Nico's other arm.

It's a simple gesture but for Nico, it's something that touches him, to have someone care for him that much. It became clear over the last month that Nico has some sort of feelings for Levi, though he isn't sure what they are, how true they are, and whether or not they would even be reciprocated.

Nico has never really been in an environment where he feels loved and cared for, but spending time with Levi has made him realize that he is deserving of love, that he is worthy of having someone care about him. His parents had always been loving and supportive of him, no matter what. They had also been strict, and wanted the best for him, and from him.

Levi throws away the last bloody gauze and takes his gloves off, discarding them too. After he's done, he stands in front of Nico, arms folded across his chest. Nico shuffles closer to the edge of the bed, looking up at Levi, expecting some type of lecture from him.

"Are you okay?" Levi questions, voice low and dripping with concern. The way Levi asks him, it makes his stomach tie in a knot. No one has ever asked him if he was okay and genuinely meant it.

He nods, unable to verbally answer. It feels like a lump is forming in his throat, keeping him from speaking, and he hates it.

"Are you really?" Levi persists, and Nico just nods again, forcing himself to fake a smile, just to satisfy Levi. "You can tell me if you're not."

"I'm fine," he finally answers, though he chokes on his words. "I'm perfectly fine."

A solemn smile crosses Levi's face for just a moment. "You're an absolute liar, Nico Kim."

All Nico can do in response is reach out, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and tugging him in, face pressed into Levi's chest. Levi wraps his arms around Nico's shoulders, being careful due to his injuries, both past and present. It'd become a sort of habit of Nico's, to hug Levi whenever he felt like he needed it. He wouldn't say anything, he'd just hug him, and Levi would let him.

Nico had never really been a touchy-feely type of guy, but he'd discovered that Levi's hugs were truly magical and helped him calm down greatly. And he really needed this.

They stay like that for a while, Levi carding his fingers through Nico's unkempt hair, silence surrounding them, keeping them company. It was soft, and intimate, in a way that Nico had never experienced before.

After a couple of minutes, Nico pulls back from the hug, keeping his hands resting on Levi's waist. He grins up at him, that stupid grin that makes Levi's heart flutter, and Levi just can't stop himself.

He cups Nico's jaw in his hands, as gentle as he can, and leans down, breaking the gap between them. They share a kiss, so sweet, so passionate, so soft that it takes both their breaths away. Levi ghosts his thumbs across Nico's cheeks, and Nico pulls him in by the waist, holding him closer.

It doesn't last long, but leaves them both breathless, grins reaching from ear to ear. Nico digs his fingers into Levi's waist a little, which makes him squirm, but he doesn't fight it. He leans down once more, catching Nico's lips in a chaste kiss, before he pulls away, leaving Nico whining for more.

"You need a clean shirt," Levi mumbles, taking a few steps back towards the door. Nico hums, knowing that his shirt is covered in his own blood, but he doesn't care as much anymore.

Levi turns on the heel of his foot and makes his way over to the door, placing his hand on the handle before he stops, turning back to face Nico.

"Don't take too long," Nico teases, and a cheeky grin erupts on Levi's face. He opens the door and disappears soon after, leaving Nico to reminisce over the magic that just happened.

And he can barely begin to understand his luck.

-

Nico stays off work for the next week, much to his disappointment. He makes sure he texts Aida every day, checking how she is and how she's healing. Thankfully, she's doing incredible. He hopes they can return to work together.

Naturally, Levi has been constantly checking up on Nico too. He makes sure to text him on every break he gets, makes sure to call him just to make sure that he isn't lying about his health. As much as Nico finds it irritating, he also finds it really sweet. Being cared about so much still feels alien to him, though he's learning to accept that he is worthy of it.

It's late evening and Nico finds himself rewatching the same film for the sixth time that week. Nothing else catches his fancy, nor can he really be bothered to search for anything else. Movies were slowly becoming repetitive and cliche; Nico couldn't stand it.

He was sick of the same superhero movies, or the same romantic comedies, or the sad stories filled with crying and screaming. None of the horror movies were scary anymore. Not to him, anyway. Too easy to guess when the jumpscare was coming, or who the true murderer was. It started to become too funny when people got pushed down the stairs by invisible entities.

At least Levi was coming over to check on him tonight. Well, mostly to check his stitches, or at least that is the excuse Levi has come up with. Nico doesn't mind; having Levi in his company is something he is more than happy about. At least he could have some entertainment other than crappy movies.

Nico had given Levi a spare key so he could get into his apartment a month or two back, since Nico's place was closer to the hospital and Levi was sometimes just too exhausted to travel all the way back to his mom's house. Nico couldn't blame him - he would do the exact same. It also gave Levi a safe space, if he ever needed to spend time away from his mother. Again, Nico understands.

The door clicks open just as Nico switches on another movie. It's followed by the scuffing of shoes on the welcome mat by the door, and the rustling of a coat being hung up. Levi is humming to himself as he walks in, dropping his bag underneath the coat rack. It lands with a thud and Nico hears Levi mutter a quiet 'fuck'.

Nico sits up and turns, leaning over the back of the couch as he waits for Levi to wander into the living room. It only takes a few seconds for Levi to appear, and he greets Nico with his award-winning smile, that still leaves Nico breathless.

"What were you swearing about?" is the first thing Nico asks, and Levi just rolls his eyes as he drags himself over to the couch. He flops down on the back of the couch, surely creasing it, with a drawn-out groan. Nico watches him with an amused grin.

"Dropped my bag a bit too hard, think I probably broke something."

"How tragic," Nico quips, and it draws a smile from Levi. He lets out a short sigh as he stands back up, making his way around the couch to properly sit himself down. He slumps into the pillows, humming in satisfaction. It's the first time he's properly had the time to sit that day, and his back _aches_.

"You're so mean to me," Levi comments, leaning his head back against the cushions. Nico switches positions, sitting with his legs underneath him, facing Levi. The movie carries on in the back, ignored by the two men. The volume is low enough that it doesn't stand a chance of being heard.

They sit in silence for a moment or two, Levi resting his eyes just enough that he doesn't fall asleep, but enough that he gets some rest. Nico lets him, understanding that he's likely had a long day.

"Did you have a good day?" Nico asks. Levi groans at the thought of it, face pinching into a sour expression.

He blinks his eyes open, turning his head to look at Nico beside him. "If I had a dollar for every time I was yelled at today, I'd be a millionaire. I'd be living the good life by now, somewhere hot and far away from here."

"I hear that Australia is pretty hot. And it's far away."

"Eh," Levi shakes his head, scrunching his nose up at the suggestion. "Don't do well with bugs, and spiders, and snakes."

Nico chuckles at that, with Levi joining in just after. Levi sighs heavily as he sits himself up, turning himself to face Nico, one leg propped underneath him.

"How have your stitches felt?"

"Fine, I think. Haven't really looked at it. Makes me feel weird."

"Understandable," Levi shuffles forward, gesturing for Nico to turn around so he can check the wound. He does so, also slipping his t-shirt off in the process, so Levi can take a proper look without the obstruction of material in the way. He places his hands on Nico's back, which in turn makes him yelp and pull away. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Did you stick your hands in a freezer before you came?" Nico recoils from Levi's touch as much as he can, face twisted in absolute horror, surprised at how freezing his hands were. It only makes Levi laugh, and Nico pouts.

"Just let me check the stitches, please. It will be quick, promise."

"Fine."

Nico relaxes again and prepares for the freezing sensation against his skin. It arrives just moments later and at first, he flinches away, but soon lets his body relax and lets Levi do what he needs to do. It takes a minute or two for Levi to finish up, and before Nico can even ask how his wound is looking, he feels a pair of arms sneak around his waist.

Nico relaxes back against Levi, as Levi peppers soft kisses to Nico's left shoulder, letting each one linger longer than the last. The kisses are warm, and they tickle a little, and Nico feels so incredibly loved.

Levi leaves a trail of kisses from Nico's shoulder up to his neck. Nico tilts his head to the side, enough to expose his skin to Levi, and Levi accepts the invitation. A hum resonates from Nico as Levi places a kiss just below his ear, before he tucks his face into the crook of Nico's neck. Levi tightens his grip around Nico's waist, Nico placing his arms over Levi's, tapping his fingers against them.

They stay wrapped up together for a little while, basking in the presence of each other, enjoying the silence around them. Levi breathes Nico in, and he smells faintly of cologne and soap. Nico lets himself be held, though it still feels strange to him.

Eventually, Levi pulls away, breathing in deep as he unwraps his arms from Nico, stretching them above his head with a sleepy moan. Nico stretches his back out, being mindful of his wound, and turns back to face Levi. He looks exhausted; the bags under his eyes are the main give away, but his eyes are dull, and his hair is messy.

"You look exhausted," Nico comments, voice low. Levi just nods, letting out a deep sigh.

"I am, I really am," Levi confirms, scratching sleepily at his arm. Nico stands from the couch, holding his hand out for Levi to take, which he accepts. Nico pulls him up almost effortlessly, and Levi practically falls into his arms.

They make their way into the bedroom, ignoring the slight mess Nico had accumulated over the past couple of days. There is a pile of clothes on the floor at the end of his bed, a fresh pile of clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. The desk isn't much cleaner, but it isn't an eyesore of any type.

Nico is the first to flop onto the bed, letting himself relax into the mattress. Levi chuckles and follows suit, laying beside Nico as they stare up at the ceiling. There is a thin layer of dust collecting on the blade of the ceiling fan, Nico can see it in the dim lighting of the room. He makes a mental note to dust it - at some point.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Hm?"

Levi hesitates for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. "Why did you decide to become a cop?"

"Why did you decide to become a doctor?" Nico retaliates with a question of his own; he knows they share the same answer. Levi takes in a deep breath, chest rising and falling, and he doesn't need to think to know the answer to that.

"Because I want to help people," he keeps his voice low, just above a whisper. Helping people who are in need is all he has ever wanted to do. Ever since he was a kid, he could remember playing with the little toys his mother had got him for multiple birthdays, saving imaginary lives on the daily.

She never once for a second doubted that her son would become a great surgeon.

He, on the other hand, always doubted himself.

"Then you know my answer, too," Nico turns on his side, propping himself on his elbow. Levi watches him, expression unreadable. "How come you want to specialize in trauma, then? I thought Link had you set on ortho."

Levi shrugs. "I don't know. Everyone thinks I should be doing general, or pediatrics, but I want trauma. I want to be the first line of care for those who are in desperate need. You never know what is going to come through those ER doors, and I think that is what draws me to it. It's the excitement, the fear, the rush of it all."

"Huh," Nico hums. "I can see you in trauma. I think you'll be amazing. I know you'll be amazing."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Levi laughs and sits himself up, crossing his legs underneath himself. Nico mirrors him.

"If you were a doctor instead of a cop, what would you choose?"

"Well," Nico starts, not exactly having the best knowledge on all that fancy doctor crap. He obviously knows a few things, mostly from Link and Levi, but he knows the bare minimum. He fiddles with his fingers as he cards through his brain, trying to remember odd bits about each specialty. "I'm not sure. Maybe ortho, but only because I know about it because of Link. I have no idea what I would be good in."

Levi cocks his head to the side, looking Nico up and down once, brows knitted together as he thinks. He hums, checks him over again, and then nods.

"I could see you breaking some bones," Levi agrees. "Definitely could not see you in peds, however."

Nico fakes a gasp, placing his hand over his chest, as if the comment has offended him.

"I would be great with kids!"

"Nico," Levi starts, his tone suggesting that he's holding back laughter. Nico juts his bottom lip out in a pout. "I've seen how you are around kids. You're the type to tell a baby to stop crying because he doesn't have any real life problems."

He puts air quotations around the last part, breaking out into a smile. Nico can't deny it; that is exactly what he would do, and he knows he is right. He won't admit it though, so he just shakes his head and bites back a grin.

The conversation between them drops. Nico finds it so natural, so easy, to talk to Levi like he does. There isn't any judgement, there isn't any fear that his feelings are going to be invalidated. There is no nagging feeling telling him that he doesn't matter, that no one cares how he feels, that others have it worse off than he does.

There is just something so calming about Levi, so sincere, that Nico feels safe.

There isn't anything to be said between them. Nothing needs to be said.

"We should probably get some sleep," Levi suggests, stretching his arms above his head as he lets out a yawn. Nico hums, nodding in agreement. Sounds like a plan.

"I'm guessing you're staying?"

"If that's okay," Levi rubs his eyes, finding it harder to fight his exhaustion. Nico smiles fondly at him and nods.

"Of course it's okay. I'll get you something to change into."

"Thank you, Nico."

-

The on-call room door swings open with force as Levi and Nico stumble in, Nico kicking the door shut behind them. Levi is all over Nico as soon as the door is shut, kissing him with force, Nico's back pressed up flush against the wall behind him. Nico keeps his hands firmly placed against Levi's hips, fingers digging to his skin, holding him close to his chest.

Levi uses one hand to brace himself against the wall, his other hand placed against Nico's jaw. The kiss is rough, and it's messy, and it's hot. Levi can't get enough of it. They break for just a second, catching their breath, sharing a moment of laughter, before they're kissing again.

Nico slips his hands under Levi's scrub top, cold hands meeting warm skin, and it causes Levi to gasp. Nico rubs his thumbs against the soft skin of Levi's waist, tugging him as close as he possibly can. Levi brings his other hand back to cup Nico's jaw, humming against his lips.

In one swift movement, kiss unbreaking, Nico has run his hands down Levi's thighs, lifting his up with little effort. Levi drapes his arms over Nico's shoulders, only breaking this kiss for a moment to catch the expression Nico wears. There is a hint of a smile on both of their lips as Nico carries Levi over to the bed in the corner of the room.

Nico places Levi down on the bed, following the movement until he's straddling Levi, hands supporting him either side of Levi's head. Levi runs his hands down Nico's chest, hiking the shirt up from where it's tucked into Nico's trousers. He struggles with the buttons for a moment, until Nico helps him, and quickly discards of the shirt to the side.

Nico leans down and attaches his lips to Levi's neck, which earns a breathy moan from Levi. Nico smirks against his skin, gently biting down, which earns yet another noise from Levi. Nico continues to press teasing kisses to Levi's neck, nipping at the skin every now and then, which drives Levi wild.

"Nico," Levi whines, pressing his hands against Nico's shoulders. Nico hums in response, pressing one last lingering kiss to Levi's collarbone. "You can't."

"Why not?" Nico asks, voice low, and Levi wishes more than anything they could continue like this forever.

"I still have work to do," he mentions, moving his hands to rest on the nape of Nico's neck. Nico hums again, a look of disappointment plastering his face. Levi feels the exact same, but it wouldn't exactly be professional for him to return to work looking like he'd been attacked by a wild animal. "And so do you. Plus, you only got your stitches out two days ago."

Nico lets out a short sigh and shifts, so he is laying on his side. Levi brings a hand to rest against Nico's cheek, ghosting his thumb over Nico's bottom lip, which is still swollen and red from the force of their kiss.

Just as Levi opens his mouth to say something, his pager breaks the silence, alerting him that he is needed. He lets out a groan of frustration and goes to sit up, only for Nico to place a hand on his chest, keeping him where he is. Levi places his hand over Nico's and gives it a squeeze.

"One last kiss?" Nico pouts, and Levi simply can't resist. He leans up as best he can, catching Nico's lips in a short, chaste kiss. He manages to wriggle out from underneath Nico, despite Nico's protests.

He makes sure to chuck Nico's shirt back over to him, so he can get dressed before he leaves. Nico catches the shirt and swiftly slips it back on, fiddling with the buttons before tucking his shirt back in. He stands from the bed and jogs over to Levi, placing his hand on the door to prevent Levi from opening it.

Levi huffs in frustration, but doesn't have time to say anything before he's being turned around, and Nico's lips are once again pressed against his. Nico backs him up against the door, ignoring the constant bleeping from Levi's pager, insistent that he leaves now. Levi's hands come up to rest against Nico's chest, getting lost in the moment.

It's only after a second or two that he realizes that his pager is still screaming at him, and he has to push Nico away again, as much as he doesn't want to.

"I promise, after work, alright?"

Nico takes a step back so that Levi can open the door and sneak out. He watches on with a smirk as Levi runs his hands over his scrubs, straightening them out as best he can, head stuck out the door to make sure no one suspects anything. Once he feels the coast is clear, he turns back to Nico to wave a quick goodbye before he disappears, shutting the door behind him.

Nico can't help but laugh to himself, arms folded across his chest as he shakes his head. He had never planned on falling for a cute doctor, or ending up in an on-call room with him. Nico gives it a few minutes before he leaves, just to make sure.

As he leaves, Link just happens to walk by. He stops dead in his tracks, a confused look on his face, wondering why the hell he was even there, before he realizes the state of Nico's clothes and where he had just come from. His face twists into some sort of disgust, then confusion, back to disgust, and then finally lands on an unbothered look.

Nico just holds his hands up in defense, unable to deny anything. Link just stares at him for a moment, shaking his head.

"You did not," he almost begs, pointing to the on-call room, and the state of his clothes. Nico doesn't deny anything.

"Gives a whole new reason to fuck the police, doesn't it?" Nico shrugs and takes a few steps back, reveling in the amusement it brings him, seeing Link almost gag. Link shoos him away and Nico finally turns, making his way out of the hospital.

He could definitely get used to this whole on-call room thing. And he sure as hell could get used to spending more time with Levi.

And boy, does he plan on it.

**Author's Note:**

> is this good enough to warrant a second part?? if so, what would even happen in it? let me know if you think it needs a second part. we're all in quarantine, i have nothing better to do than write at the moment. hope you're all staying safe :))


End file.
